A new world
by koko hachani
Summary: a great discovery of super powers that changer Anna's boring life and may also save it


Part 1

It's cold, very cold, I was looking at those numbers, and I only came back to my mind when I heard "patient thirty-five"

While the doctor was writing the prescription I wished that my mom was with me but of course she wasn't, she has more important things to do like combing her hair.

The first thing that welcomed me at home was a sausage, a sausage thrown by my brother,

I don't have time for this so I went straight to my room, or at least, what I thought I was going to until my mother stopped me, I thought she was going to ask about the doctor's appointment –was I out of my mind?-she simply asked me to bring her purse, of course she was going out, I have no idea -where and I don't care-

I went to my room-finally- when I was combing my hair , the book on my bed moved, but I was way-too-used-to-care I don't know why but strange things always happen to me but I don't have time to think about them , in fact, I should get ready for school

Part2

I went with the crowed, looking for someone I know. Suddenly, I heard a scream "ANNA"

And then I saw Sarah. My best friend – I haven't seen her for months- we hugged and then walked together to the classroom, I picked a place next to her. When Professor Anya came in, she didn't find my name in the students list "am afraid you aren't with us, Anna", she said, "you are now in the A-B class "

I went to the headmaster, "Morning, Anna "

"Sir…morning, they said I don't belong to Professor Anya's class anymore"

"Your test results are really good; you must study with people in your intelligence level"

"Could that be changed? Can I come back to my old class?"

"Am afraid itcannot, your profile has been already sent to the ministry "

I came back to the classroom to take my stuff.

"What's going on?" asked Sarah when she saw me going out.

"Am getting punished"

"Why?"

"'Cause am smart"

"What?" before I could answer her, professor Anya told me to leave.

Part3

It was a very big room with eight big tables, I sat on the first empty chair I saw. A tall blond guy came in, you could tell he's one of the students if he wasn't wearing that white lab-coat.

"Welcome everyone," he said. «For those who don't know me, I am Professor Lupin and I'll be your chemistry teacher for this year", "is there any new students in here?"

I didn't know what was I supposed to do so I raised my hand.

"Present us yourself" he said gently.

"Well, my na…"

"You can stand up"

"oh, ok…my name is Anna, am 15, I have a little brother, am new in town…well, what else?"

"That will be enough, thank you"

"Everyone , open page 3" and just then, a honey colored hair, blue eyes and tall guy came in…

"sorry am late"

"it's ok"

Please sit in our group I wished.

"you can take a chair and sit where you want" said Professor Lupin ,

He sat in our group!

"so will you tell us your name?" asked professor Lupin .

"oh sure, it's Kevin"

"welcome Kevin, as I was saying, open page 3 and let's start…"

Part 4

"so, how was your new class? Sucks without me, right?" said Sarah.

"well…"

"WELL?"

"no, I mean ,yeah it sucks"

"you lie"

"well, there's that new guy, Kevin"

"OMG! Congratz, you finally found someone"

"oh no! no noyou want too far actually, there's nothing"

"haha, ok" , "inexperienced" she murmured

"shut up"

"well well " a sound came from behind, a familiar annoying voice

"isn't that amazing? Meeting my two favorite looser again?"said Penelope, Penelope was my enemy from first grade , she is a tall blonde with blue eyes .she and her two friends are mean with everyone but I am their enemy because am the first one to fight back .my best dreams would be to kill her, I actually had that dream once in my birthday, good times.

"did you hear something?" asked Sarah

"nope, maybe a dog barking"

"Are there any other kinds of dogs than you two?"

"well, if you used your mind if you had one and opened a book, you can just dissimilate between a dog and a human" said Sarah coldly

"can you speak human language?"

"well, in that case, you won't understand us let's go"

"what a bi*ch!" said Sarah angrily

"yeah, whatever"

"so what are you going to do in your weekend? can you come to my house?"

"sorry, nope, I have to spend it with Emmet"

"why don't you just call him dad?"

"well, I will, if he star considering me as a daughter"

"don't say th….."

"enough! Let's not speak about this. Am starving!"

Part 5

"Allo, Anna?"

"yes?"

"am here, come down , we are leaving"

" 'k. hold on"

"MOM, MOM, WE'RE LEAVING"

" ok enjoy"

"LEO! COME HERE! LET'S GO"

We went down stairs and got into the car. "hey, how are you?"

"Fine daddy" said Leo

"And you?"

"We both know you don't care, so let's just go"

"Ok, seat belt!"

When we got to his house, I was going to go upstairs,butEmmet had the idea to dispel my day,

"So, what are you up to?" he asked

"Nothing"

"Ok! And where can we found this nothing?"

"Em…dad, can I just go?"

"ok, we are having dinner after an hour"

"suresure" I murmured while going away

"ew , vegetables" said Leo under his breath in disgust

"they are good for your health" said emmet

"so, how's school,anna?"

"good"

"your mother told me you went to the doctor, what's wrong?"

"oh, so you steel talk together"

"of course we do, we still friends and our relationship is stable" he said ,forgetting his question

"yeahyeah" "you know, you have to start making another life,like mum"

"what do you mean?"

"mum has a boyfriend, you must start looking for someone too"

"it's not that easy, anyway, what do you think about watching a movie?"

Part6

It was dark , I was alone, I wasn't alone, I felt someone watching me…getting closer and closer...and…TIN TINTIN

"WAKE UP!" screamed Leo

"shut up!"

"DAD! She doesn't want to wake up!"

"Anna, honey ,let's go to the swimming pool"

" I hate you, LEO"

"no you don't, deep deep in your heart you don't"

"MOVE! MOVE!" said or screamed dad while he was driving

I closed my eyes and it turned green .wow, that was fast

"that was weird, how can the red light last for one second" said emmet

"WE ARE HERE! " screamed Leo when we reached the swimming pool

I went to take a walk around , my foot slipped and I fall down , in the pool , I saw my whole life in front of me, I swan leo , dad and mom and for the first time I hoped I don't die, at least not now,

I felt someone catching me and pulling me out.

I stood up and ran to dad, "d-dad , I was drowning b-but am alive,i…"

"honey, come down and go have fun"

I stood in front of the mirror and murmured "am okay, everything's fine, am just losing my mind"

I calmed myself down but I felt really dizzy so I convinced my dad that I was sick so I sat on a chair watching everyone having fun.

Part7

"so", said professor lupin "who have any idea about the lesson today?"

"anyone?" he said, ignoring me

"ok then, ANNA?"

"The theory of transition metal complexes"

"good, and for the other, Of the uses of the book , reading"

"what are you looking at?"

"…"

"Anna! Anna!"

"…"

"hey! Am talking to you!"

"oh, yeah? sorry"

I was looking at him, Kevin, look at me… look at me , I wished

"mmm , this is good" I said while eating a piece of meat "

"shut up and look! He is staring at you"

"what? Who?"

"SHUT UP AND LOOK!"

I turned back and our eyes met

Part 8

"did someone invite you?" asked Sarah , acting like she already knows the answer

"noh"

Smitag , a short guy in our class, came running , he said timidly," hi, ay' you goin' to the ball?"

"yes, bye" said sarah

"wait! Did someone invite you?"

"not yet"

"d.d'you wanna ga with me?"

"why would i?"

'cause no one invited you" I said

"shut up!..yes...FINE! I'll go"

"your boyfriend is cute" I said after he turned his back

"at least someone invited me"

"hey!"I heard behind me, Kevin was there.

"hi!" I said, and after two second I realized that I sounded too excited

"dad someone ask you to the ball?"

"YES! LOTS! …but she refused" shouted Sarah

"well, what if I asked her?"

"she says YES! YES!"

"well, ok" I said with a smile, I didn't even care about Sarah's behavior

"YES!" I shouted when he left

"what are you going to wear?"

"I dunno"

"the ball is after two days, come over my house in the morning"

I went to Sarah's house….i sat in a chair…and then she started, make-up…..hair….. this is wrong…

"can I look?"

"NO!"

Two hour , she stopped, just before I almost lost hope

"look" she said , bringing the mirror to me, I turned to see a beautiful girl, that perfect white skin, those red lips…..they can't be mine

"so?"

"she's...I'm pretty…wow!"

"of course you are! I spent hours and hours working!"

"go get your dress, it's my turn"

"dress?"

"yeah, it's on my bed"

"oh! Thanks! You didn't ha-"

"no time for feelings, go get your dress!"

I found a pretty blue dress , I put it on and looked in the mirror

"wow "I murmured

The school was decorated with balloons and decoration stuff….i saw Kevin coming in…he came closer to me

"you look gorgeous"

"thanks, you're not bad either

He smiled and invited me to dance.

" I have to warn you, am not a good dancer"

"that's why I'm here" he took my hand and we started dancing slowly

Part 9

I went upstairs and slept. I was lone again, in nowhere, and suddenly I heard someone culling my name

"Anna, wake-up" said softly a woman's voice. I opened my eyes and I saw something huge.

I was going to scream but she took my hand and we flew, I felt I tearing apart …..into small peaces. I opened my eyes and I found myself in a strange place, I couldn't see anything , I was too scared! A flying car came in front of me and the door opened ,a fat lady was there, " come in , dear"

"'I'm not supposed to talk to strangers "

Ant then I found myself walking and getting in the car! How?why?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"what?"

"let go me!"

"oh come on! I thought you will be braver"

"listen , what do you want ? do you want to kill me? Please don't, I can help you to find other people to kill!"

"I'm not planning to kill you!"

"then what?"

"you will see"

I was trembling all the way, and then we stopped in front of a big building

"go ahead, get out, ..be..my..guest..!"

I opened the door and started running whit no idea where to go , and then a tall woman appeared and said kindly" welcome to Magicia"

"what?"

"young lady…you are different, special,…..like everyone in here…you posses special powers and we are here to help you to discover them and how to use them "

"but I don't want to!"

"listen you will come here every night an learn magic in Merlin's school of wizardry "

"listen…I'm not going anywhere"

"but I-"

"think about it" she said quickly and then I found myself in my bed

Part 10

I felt my world falling apart, all my plans were gone, everything

"you look sad" murmured mum

I didn't say anything

"you know, you are supposed to tell me what's wrong"

"nothing"

"I know this age is hard, I know that you feel you need a lot of things. well…you have to control it…I mean guys are…"

"MUM!"

"fine fine , but if you needed some advices, well. Am here"

"fine, fine, whatever"

I felt so lost, I'm wondering if I can change everything, if I can refuse, for the first time in my life, everything is going the way I want, and now , it's like I'm paying for the happiness that lasted for couple of days, in the classroom, I felt like I was watching a movie, I watched professor lupin and I didn't understand any single word he said, I didn't get enough sleep, was it a dream or did it just happen?

"Anna?"

"yes?

"can you answer the question?"

Was there a question? "well…um…I dunno"

"okay then, I want to see you after the class"

"what's wrong? What happened? You were good"

"i-i didn't get enough sleep"

"well, I expect the old Anna tomorrow"

"sure"

"ok then, take care"

I was so tired, why did I say yes? Tomorrow I'll be worse

"so what happened? did he want you phone number?" asked Sarah, I hope she was joking

"what? He just said that I was lazy and that I have to pay more attention to the expositions"

"you're thinking about Kevin all the time, right?"

"I'm not in the mood"

"Okay, whatever"

"sarah, did you ever had a dream that looked so real?"

"yeah, and then you're not if it was a dream or not"

"yes!i bet it was a dream, OMG, he's coming !w-what should I do?"

"smile, smile, JUST SMILE!"

"hi!" said Kevin

"hey, how are you?"

"fine, you?"

"good,thanks"

"i…can I talk to you in private?"

"just say it!i will know anyway"said sarah coldly,"I'm her friend"

"just go"

I walkd with him, when we found ourselves in an empty place, we stoped and sat on a rock

"can I have your phone number?"

"sure"

"mum"

"yes, I mean yep?"

"can I…? sleep next to you tonight?"

"honey, sure you can, but what's wrong?"

"nothing"

I tried to close my eyes, finally, I succeed…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I found myself in that stupid place again

"nice try" said the woman I met yesterday

"can I kill people when I learn magic?"

"yes, but you will go to hanzetgall"

"And what's that han-something?"

"hanzetgall is a prison , if you killed someone using magic, you'll go there"

"and what if I killed someone without magic, will I go to jail?"

"oh!...you ask so many questions, come in"

I got inside the car, and in few seconds , we found ourselves in front of the magic school that I don't remember its name.

"hi! Come in"

I went to a big hall, I wasn't the only one there, an old man with weird clothes on came and said loudly "welcome! Welcome to Merlin's school of wizardry , Every one of you is special, that is why you are all here, all of you have special powers that other people, humans, don't have them, and in here, we teach you how to use those special powers, you will be here every night for two hours, you can also live here if your environment is not helpful for your situation , there will be some questions that are going to help you to be in the appropriate team, we will give you your school uniform, your wands and I will let the rest for the professors"

"follow me please" said a voice behind me. I followed but I was worry if the voice wasn't talking to me

"I want you to answer some questions, please be honest"

"Sure" I murmured, for a second, I completely forgot that I was scared or that I didn't want any of these

"do you believe in magic?"

"yes!"

"did anything strange ever happened to you? if it was a yes, please say what"

"yes, I imagine things and they happen and also sometimes I feel things move around me…"

"okay, how old are exactly?"

"14"

"what do you feel towards humans?"

"nothing, I consider myself one of them"

"shame shame" murmured the voice

"what are you?"

"I ASK QUESTIONS!"

"fine fine"

"so, is you were an animagus, what would you like to be?"

"a what?"

"nothing, what is your favorite lesson?"

"math"

"ughh, okay then , I think this is enough, thank you"

I left the room I was in but I suddenly remembered that I don't know where to go

"here's your clothes" came a guy behind me and the left

"what?" I asked while chasing the guy

"go change"

"but where?"

The guy turned to face me, he was a tall guy, blue eyes and spiky blond hair, wow!

"sorry, I'm in a hurry, your group is right there"

"okay" I said then turned, "wait wait what's your name?"

"it's Chuck"

"nice to meet you Chuck"

"nice to meet you too" he said with a smile

i have Kevin i remembered myself ,oh! This is ridiculous, I'm in nowhere and this is what I'm thinking about

I found a group of teenagers wearing the same color of clothe that I'm holding in my hands

I went there and asked a girl "hey, where can I change my clothes?"

"hey, are you Anna?"

"yes"

"well, they're looking for you"

"OMG, what did I do?"

"nothing, they just didn't find you, but the good thing is that you're famous from the first day"

"cool" I said, was that what was I supposed to say?

"anyway, my name is Caroline"

"cool then, see ya, Caroline"

I think I made a friend, oh my god, I just forgot to ask her where should I go…but it was too late

"excuse me"

"yes" turned the woman I was talking to.

"I'm kinda lost"

"Anna?"

"that's me" I started liking the fact that they all knew my name, I didn't actually expected that I'll like something…now

"where were you? What did you see?"

"nothing…I was lost"

"okay, go change in that room" she said, pointing to a dark door.

I got inside and found many doors, the idea of getting lost in this place freaked me out so I tried to open the first door but, unfortunately, it's close, the second, the third…I got lucky with the fourth, I had a last look to the door I got from and opened the door to get in the small room to change, I took second to understand what was between my hands, shirt, long, very long jacket , I liked the blue color…I tried to wear them as fast as possible…and then got out, running like someone –or something – is chasing me.

When I got out, I only heard my heart beat, the huge hall was empty, "is anyone here?" I said, still having hope, "hello!"

"hi" said a familiar voice

"Caroline, hi, thank god you're here"

"do you like being in trouble?"

"why? What did I got into now?"

"nothing, just fellow me, I'm late too"

We walked for few minutes "wow, this place is huge" I said"

"this is nothing, this place is really big"

"how long will I be here?"

"if you're a good student, you will have your diplomat soon and be able to practice magic outside school, I mean in front of humans, it's really cool"

"humans?" I ask, confused, "what are we?"

"wizards… or apprentices, but don't worry, five years and we'll be real wizards"

"COME ON COME ON!" said the woman, get in"

We got in a big hall, everyone was there, I took a sit, the first one I saw, and soon I wasn't able to see Caroline anymore. A scary short old man was walking and murmuring things to each person, it was my turn, he said "two" what the hell did he mean by two, no one moved, so I sat like nothing happened.

When he was done with everyone, he said aloud " THE ONES THAT HEARD ONE PLEASE COME TO THE RIGHT, AND THE ONES WHO HEARD TWO PLEASE COE TO THE LEFT"

Ok that's me, I moved with the others and waited to see what's gonna happen.

"Come here", said a woman, wearing weird clothes, probably like everyone, i walked into the room, I think it's a classroom, big high blackboard, large windows, I got closer to see the incredible view of the forest, "take a sit, she said" I sat on the closest chair to me, "I'm professor Elizabeth, I will teach you everything you need to know about magic only this year and then you will study with different professors, as you all know, this is a school, you'll come here every night for two hours, ok! Let's start!" she gave each one a wand, "first thing we're going to learn, is transfiguration, I want you to point your wands towards the book you have on your table and say tralo" she took a pencil and said " TRALO" so it changed into a cat. "OH MY GOD!" said the girl in front of me, professor Elizabeth smiled and said, "ok, you, try" she said looking at her. The girl took a deep breath, "don't forget to think about what you want to change it to" said the professor. "TRALO" screamed the girl, I looked at her table and there was a dead fish… "ok",said the professor, "a dead fish, is that what you wanted?" "yes" replied the girl"…she turned to me and murmured, "I wanted to dog".


End file.
